


Three Little Words

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie’s been practicing but it comes easier than he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'say yes'.

_All right, Queen, you can do this._ Yes, he could. This would be a snap. Staring at the picture on his dresser, he took a deep breath and tried again.

“You came into my life and changed it … now I never want to go back to the way it was before. Will you marry me?” But of course, the smiling face of Clark Kent just stared back at him wordlessly.

Groaning, he shook his head. “Way too cliché.” This was _Clark_. He didn’t want to be overly sappy but he also didn’t want to be too simple either.

They had been dating for over two years and Ollie really wanted to make it official. He knew that Clark didn’t need any rings or a ceremony … Ollie realized that Clark already knew how he felt. But it was still something he wanted to do.

Now he just had to gather up the courage to propose.

He fiddled with the velvet box in his hands and smiled winningly at the photo. “I love you.”

“Is there a reason you’re declaring your love to my photo?” A familiar voice interrupted him. Spinning around, he saw Clark standing at the door, looking amused. “I’m not sure whether I should be flattered or creeped out.”

“Definitely flattered,” Ollie teased.

“If you say so,” Clark retorted. His eyes drifted and landed on the box, the smile instantly fading.

_It’s now or never._ “Clark,” Oliver said softly.

“Oliver?” Clark asked, his eyes wide, expression full of confusion. Standing up, Ollie closed the distance between them.

All the speeches he had practiced flew out of his mind in that moment. Instead, he just snapped opening the box, revealing a solid white gold ring.

“Say yes, Clark,” Oliver said, the words flowing out easily.

“Isn’t there usually a question involved?” Clark asked weakly.

“Marry me,” Oliver said immediately. There was a brief silence, which worried Ollie. “Clark?”

Then, Clark beamed. “Yes.”

And that was all that needed to be said. 


End file.
